Stargate Atlantis
thumb Stargate Atlantis is een televisie spin-off van Stargate SG-1. Stargate Atlantis werd voor het eerst uitgezonden op 16 juli 2004, en eindigde na vijf seizoenen. "Enemy at the Gate", de laatste aflevering van de serie, werd uitgezonden op 9 januari 2009. Een opvolgende film genaamd Stargate Extinction werd aangekondigd en zou het verhaal van de serie vervolgd hebben. Als het succesvol was geweest zouden er meer films gemaakt worden, maar er werd aangekondigd dat het project voor onbepaalde tijd uitgesteld werd. Atlantis wordt gevolgd door een derde serie, Stargate Universe. Overzicht Stargate Atlantis werd georganiseerd met de finale van het zevende seizoen van Stargate SG-1, "Lost City, Deel 2", waarin SG-1 een geavanceerde buitenpost ontdekte die gebouwd werd door de Ancients onder het ijs van Antarctica. Via deze buitenpost wordt in de eerste aflevering van Stargate Atlantis het achtste symbool gevonden voor het Stargate adres dat leid naar de lang-gezochte verloren stad van de Ancients - ook wel bekend als Atlantis. Een internationale expeditie wordt op touw gezet en door de Stargate gestuurd naar het verre Pegasus sterrenstelsel, waar het Ancient stad-schip Atlantis zich bevindt. Al snel na hun aankomst ontdekt het team een verschrikkelijke vijand, de Wraith. Gedurende de serie vormen de Wraith de antagonisten, en de leden van de Atlantis expeditie vormen de protagonisten. De drijvende kracht tijdens de serie is het beschermen van Atlantis en het ontdekken van geavanceerde Ancient technologie, waarmee de doelen van Stargate Command vervolgd worden. De serie geeft hetzelfde gevoel als de latere seizoenen van Stargate SG-1. Over het algemeen is de sfeer licht, met zo nu en dan serieuzere momenten. Productie Start Toen Stargate SG-1 ontwikkelaars Brad Wright en Robert C. Cooper dachten dat de serie na seizoen vijf zou eindigen vanwege Showtime's aankondiging dat de show gecancelled zou worden kwamen ze met het idee een film te maken. Maar omdat de kijkcijfers op de nieuwe zender, Sci-Fi Channel, redelijk goed waren werd het idee verplaatst naar het eind van seizoen zes, en later seizoen zeven. Toen begon men na te denken over een spin-off serie, wat de ontwikkelaars in een dilemma plaatste omdat het zevende seizoen bedoeld was om naar de grote ontdekking van Atlantis te leiden. De overbrugging van SG-1 naar Atlantis was er niet op gemaakt om beide series gelijktijdig te hebben lopen. Wright en Cooper herschreven het script tot een tweedelig einde voor seizoen zeven en verplaatsten de setting van de serie. Atlantis, eigenlijk gepland om onder Antarctica te liggen en Stargate Command te vervangen, werd verplaatst naar het Pegasus sterrenstelsel. De verandering werd doorgevoerd om te voorkomen dat fans zich af zouden vragen waarom Stargate Command nooit te hulp zou schieten, en gaf ontwikkelaars ook de kans met een schone lei te beginnen De serie kreeg het groene licht op 17 November 2003 en het filmen begon in februari het jaar daarna. De premiere was op 16 juli. Vanaf het begin maakten Wright en Cooper duidelijk dat "grote sterren" niet gecast zouden worden vanwege de financiële problemen waartoe dit had geleid bij Stargate SG-1. Casten werd nog moeilijker gemaakt doordat atlantis in November toestemming kreeg, en het dus op moest nemen tegen andere netwerken tijdens het pilot-seizoen. Het personage dat het moeilijkst was om te casten was Dr. Ingram, een onopwindbare wetenschapper en expert op het gebied van de Stargate. Toen de eerste filmdag dichterbij kwam en ze nog steeds niet in staat waren een goede acteur te vinden kwamen ze tot de conclusie dat ze het verkeerde personage geïntroduceerd hadden. Martin Wood en Brad Wright besloten dat het Dr. Rodney McKay moest zijn, die al een gastrol had gespeeld in drie afleveringen van SG-1. Acteur David Hewlett werd benaderd en arriveerde op de set de dag nadat het filmen was begonnen. Dr. Ingram was al in de pilot aflevering geschreven, en dus werd hetzelfde script gebruikt en alleen de naam veranderd naar McKay. Latere scripts werden geschreven met Dr. McKay in gedachten. Opbouw De afleveringen van Stargate Atlantis bevatten allemaal een eigen verhaal, dat tevens bijdraagt aan de grotere verhaallijn over de oorlog tegen de Wraith en de zoektocht naar technologie. Elk seizoen heeft tevens een tweedelige aflevering en een paar afleveringen die, hoewel technisch gezien niet echt tweedelig, het verhaal van een vorige aflevering voortzetten (bijvoorbeeld seizoen 3,"Progeny" en "The Real World"). Elk seizoen heeft twintig afleveringen. Elke aflevering begint met een opening, soms voorafgegaan door een samenvatting van relevante gebeurtenissen voor de aflevering. De opening heeft een origineel nummer van Joel Goldsmith. Ondanks dat de opening drastisch ingekort werd aan het begin van seizoen twee werd halverwege de volledige opening weer gebruikt. De serie mengt verschillende aanpakken van science-fiction, variërend van actie naar comedy. De show werd gefilmd bij Bridge studios in Vancouver, en op locatie in verscheidene locaties in Brits Columbië. De Pemberton gletsjer deed zowel dienst als Antarctica als de openingsscene in de eerste aflevering. Seizoen 2 Met seizoen 2 kwamen veranderingen in de cast. De ontwikkelaars hadden een probleem met het personages van Luitenant Aident Ford, een vaste rol in het eerste seizoen waarvan zowel de schrijvers als de acteur vonden dat hij niet werkte op de manier de ze bedoeld hadden, waardoor hij minder gebruikt werd dan gewenst. Ze wouden hem niet uit de serie schrijven, dus kwamen ze met een idee om hem belangrijker te maken, maar degradeerden hem naar een terugkerende rol. Om hem te vervangen kwamen ze met Ronon Dex als teamgenoot voor John Sheppard, maar een acteur vinden met genoeg vaardigheden en de uiterlijke kenmerken was moeilijk, totdat ze de film van Jason Momoa zagen. Mitch Pileggi werd gecast in de vaak terugkerende rol van Kolonel Steven Caldwell. Paul McGillion's personage, Dr. Carson Beckett werd een vaste rol vanaf de vierde aflevering. Seizoen 3 en 4 De cast veranderde opnieuw in seizoenen 3 en vier. Paul McGillion's Carson Becket werd gedood in seizoen 3, en kwam aan het eind van seizoen 4 terug als een terugkerend personage. Amanda Tapping's Samantha Carter kwam van Stargate SG-1 voor 14 afleveringen in seizoen 4, als de nieuwe leider van de expeditie, terwijl Torri Higginson's Elizabeth Weir een terugkerende rol werd, in plaats van een vaste. Seizoen 5 Seizoen 5 begon met het vertrek van Samantha Carter als leider vanwege de SG-1 film, Stargate: Continuum. Richard Woolsey, gespeeld door Robert Picardo nam haar plaats als leider van Atlantis. Picardo en Jewel Staite, die Jennifer Keller speelt werden beide vaste rollen. Ondanks het feit dat de show gecancelled werd toen de helf van het seizoen al gemaakt was eindigt het seizoen niet met een onopgeloste cliffhanger. Einde De beslissing om niet verder te gaan met een zesde seizoen werd fel bediscussieerd. De reden die de ontwikkelaars gaven was dat de beslissing genomen werd vanwege financiële redenen, omdat ze de cast's stijgende salarissen niet langer wouden betalen. Veel Science-Fiction fans houden deze beslissing op als een voorbeeld van gierigheid onder bedrijven. Cast Hoofdrollen *Majoor/Luitenant-Kolonel John Sheppard (Joe Flanigan) (Seizoen 1-5) *Dr. Elizabeth Weir (Torri Higginson) (Seizoen 1-3 hoofd, 4 terugkerend) *Kolonel Samantha Carter (Amanda Tapping) (Seizoen 4 hoofd, 1-3 gast, 5 terugkerend) *Teyla Emmagan (Rachel Luttrell) (Seizoen 1-5) *Ronon Dex (Jason Momoa) (Seizoen 2-5) *Dr. Carson Beckett (Paul McGillion) (Seizoen 1,4,5 terugkerend, 2-3 hoofd) *Dr. Jennifer Keller (Jewel Staite) (Seizoen 5 hoofd, 4 terugkerend, 3 gast) *Luitenant Aiden Ford (Rainbow Sun Francks) (Seizoen 1, 2 terugkerend, en 5 gast) *Richard Woolsey (Robert Picardo) (Seizoen 5 hoofd, 3-4 terugkerend) *Dr. Rodney McKay (David Hewlett) (Seizoen 1-5) Terugkerende rollen *Dr. Radek Zelenka (David Nykl) (Seizoen 1-5) *Maj0or Evan Lorne (Kavan Smith) (Seizoen 2-5) *Dr. Kate Heightmeyer(Claire Rankin) (Seizoe 1-4) *Chuck (Chuck Campbell) (Seizoen 1-5) *Kolonel Steven Caldwell (Mitch Pileggi) (Seizoen 2-5) *Amelia Banks (Sharon Taylor) (Seizoen 4-5) *Dr. Bill Lee] (Bill Dow) (Seizoen 2-4) *Marie (Linda Ko) (Seizoen 3-5) *Dr. Peter Grodin (Craig Veroni) (Seizoen 1) *Sergeant Bates (Dean Marshall) (Seizoen 1, 4) *Michael Kenmore (Connor Trinneer) (Seizoen 2-5) *Todd (Christopher Heyerdahl) (Seizoen 3-5) *Hermiod (Trevor Devall) (Seizoen 2-3) *Acastus Kolya (Robert Davi) (Seizoen 1-3) *Dr. Kavanagh (Ben Cotton) (Seizoen 1, 2, 5) *Kapitein Dave Kleinman (Kirby Morrow) (Seizoen 2-3) *Kapitein Pat Meyers (Heather Doerksen) (Seizoen 2-5) *Kolonel Abraham Ellis (Michael Beach) (Seizoen 3-5) *Ladon Radim (Ryan Robbins) (Seizoen 1-3) *Majoor Kevin Marks (Martin Christopher) (Seizoen 4-5) *Majoor Generaal Henry Landry (Beau Bridges) (Seizoen 2-3) *Majoor Generaal Jack O'Neill (Richard Dean Anderson) (Seizoen 1, 3) *Dr. Katie Brown (Brenda James) (Seizoen 2-4) *Jeannie Miller (Kate Hewlett) (Seizoen 3-5) *Dr. Daniel Jackson (Michael Shanks) (Seizoen 1, 5) *Kapitein Alicia Vega (Leela Savasta) (Seizoen 5) *Luitenant Laura Cadman (Jaime Ray Newman) (Seizoen 2) Soundtrack De Stargate: Atlantis: Original Television Soundtrack werd gepubliceerd op 22 november 2005. Afleveringen en:Stargate: Atlantis Categorie:TV Series